


Who We've Become

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom thinks about what he's discovered since his first day in New Zealand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

You are a traveler at heart; you will have many journeys, many discoveries.

In Wellington I discovered Billy Boyd, A man who enjoys good music, good food and good company, a man who believes in the power of honesty and hard work, A man who loves architecture and fine craftsmanship in every form, a man who has quickly become my best mate.

In Venice I discovered, one night on a gondola ride through the city, that his lips are slick and warm and tasted at that moment like cherry chap stick and the bottle of Heineken he had with dinner. It was a gentle chaste kiss, friendly and reserved but on the brink of something more, something he held back and in the process left it open for interpretation.

In New York, on an almost numbingly cold day I discovered that the feeling of Billy’s hand softly enveloping mine makes me a little dizzy. Standing in front of an immense Christmas tree in Central park he leaned against me and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers. He just glances over at me, smiled and continued to stroke he thumb over the top of my hand.

In Los Angeles I discovered that I need Billy’s touch, his presence. As I sat up in another nondescript hotel room, the California air hanging around me, muggy and stale, I was alone. I called his cell phone hoping to catch him on one of his rare breaks from rehearsal. He was busy preparing for his debut in Hamlet and I hadn’t seen him in three weeks. His message machine announced that unfortunately he was not on break so I left a message; “Hey Bills, it’s Dom, I uhh just wanted to say hi, so I guess I talk to you later” and after a pause “Billy, I miss you”. When I woke up in the morning a single sentence on my answering machine made the room feel a little more like home, “Dommie, I miss you too”

In Glasgow, as I sat in the sixth row of a rather large theater watching Billy strut across the stage, portraying his character flawlessly, I discovered that I can’t live without him, his antics, his quirks, his idiosyncrasies. After it was over I leaned back against the wall and watched him be business Billy, friendly but reserved, hardy handshakes and a coy grin, proud but not cocky. He could sense I was there and his attention began to slip. The conversations he had became shorter, more rushed, although I’m sure other people couldn’t really tell. They couldn’t tell that his step had quickened slightly or that his stance had become more rigid. He was looking around, looking for me, out of the corner of his eye. And then he saw me and made his way through the crowd stopping every once in a while when someone reached out to shake his hand and offer congratulations.

In Mexico, in the pristine aqua water, I discovered what it feels like to have Billy pressed against me whispering “I love you’s” in my ear barely loud enough to hear over the waves crashing on the shore.

In Wellington, Venice, New York, Los Angeles, Glasgow and Mexico I discovered what it feels like to be loved. I've discovered who we’ve become


End file.
